codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremy's Blues: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 118: "Jeremy's Blues." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:01,600 --> 00:00:06,380 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:47,952 --> 00:00:51,952 Quan et veig, Aelita, em vénen rampes a les cames… 3 00:00:52,002 --> 00:00:54,402 A Lyoko sempre ets el pastís… 4 00:00:57,494 --> 00:01:01,494 Ho ha escrit per ľaniversari de ľAelita. Ho sento, no he pogut fer-ne res. 5 00:01:03,292 --> 00:01:06,692 İ per a mi, Odd Della Robbia, ets més dolça que una piranya… 6 00:01:08,461 --> 00:01:10,361 Qui és la piranya? 7 00:01:10,411 --> 00:01:13,011 Ehm, és… És… 8 00:01:17,050 --> 00:01:18,650 La Samantha! 9 00:01:20,126 --> 00:01:21,826 La rima és bona. 10 00:01:21,876 --> 00:01:23,576 No heu vist en Jeremie? 11 00:01:42,587 --> 00:01:44,887 Algú intenta entrar a la memòria principal del superordinador! 12 00:01:47,186 --> 00:01:48,486 İ què? 13 00:01:48,736 --> 00:01:51,336 Això és bo. Els tallafocs han pogut evitar aquest intent ďintrusió. 14 00:01:52,418 --> 00:01:54,218 Què en penses, en Tyron o el XANA? 15 00:01:54,468 --> 00:01:55,968 Ni ľun ni ľaltre. 16 00:01:56,218 --> 00:01:57,518 İ doncs, ďon ve? 17 00:01:57,568 --> 00:01:59,468 Ve ďun codiﬁcador perdut al Mar digital… 18 00:01:59,718 --> 00:02:02,418 El hàcker ha intentat ocultar el seu rastre, és treball ďalgú expert. 19 00:02:06,202 --> 00:02:07,802 Això és estrany… 20 00:02:07,852 --> 00:02:08,852 Què? 21 00:02:09,590 --> 00:02:11,390 Una descodiﬁcació inusual de datagrama. 22 00:02:12,478 --> 00:02:14,378 Conec el codi! És ďen Hopper! 23 00:02:14,428 --> 00:02:16,128 Del pare de ľAelita? 24 00:02:16,361 --> 00:02:18,461 No ho entenc, poca gent coneix el codi… 25 00:02:19,211 --> 00:02:20,611 A part de mi, ľAelita i… 26 00:02:22,661 --> 00:02:23,861 La seva mare, potser? 27 00:02:23,911 --> 00:02:26,511 De debò creus que el hàcher és la mare de ľAelita? 28 00:02:26,561 --> 00:02:29,161 Per què no? Avui és el seu aniversari. 29 00:02:30,411 --> 00:02:31,711 És un bon regal per ľAelita! 30 00:02:31,761 --> 00:02:35,961 Espera! Això no és segur. No vull donar-li falses esperances. 31 00:02:36,211 --> 00:02:37,511 İ què en fem? 32 00:02:37,761 --> 00:02:40,161 Digues als altres que vinguin, però ni una paraula a ľAelita. 33 00:02:50,087 --> 00:02:51,787 Aelita, espera! 34 00:02:52,737 --> 00:02:53,537 Què passa? 35 00:02:54,328 --> 00:02:56,128 Bé, ehm… Necessito que m’ajudis amb els deures de matemàtiques. 36 00:02:56,880 --> 00:02:57,580 Ara? 37 00:02:58,332 --> 00:02:59,932 No puc esperar més! 38 00:03:00,642 --> 00:03:02,142 Bé, està bé. 39 00:03:08,049 --> 00:03:09,249 Així ens ho hem planejat? 40 00:03:09,299 --> 00:03:11,099 Per què en Jeremie ens vol veure sense ľAelita? 41 00:03:18,775 --> 00:03:22,575 Així que hem ďanar ﬁns ľorigen del senyal per si podem trobar-ne més informació? 42 00:03:22,625 --> 00:03:24,625 És així. Esteu a punt? 43 00:03:24,875 --> 00:03:27,875 Una mica! Sí, però estàs realment segur de no dir-ne res a ľAelita? 44 00:03:28,025 --> 00:03:30,225 No, però de moment es quedarà fora ďaixò. Queda entès? 45 00:03:30,275 --> 00:03:32,875 A més, voldria que anessis amb en William, no se sap mai. 46 00:03:41,939 --> 00:03:43,639 Ens deixaràs a la sala dels escàners? 47 00:03:43,889 --> 00:03:45,389 Exactament. Som-hi! 48 00:03:51,892 --> 00:03:53,092 Transfereixo ľOdd! 49 00:03:55,078 --> 00:03:56,278 Transfereixo ľUlrich! 50 00:03:57,481 --> 00:03:58,581 Virtualització! 51 00:04:18,046 --> 00:04:20,146 Si es tracta de la seva mare, que ha intentat posar-se en contacte amb ella… 52 00:04:20,196 --> 00:04:22,496 Serà el millor aniversari de ľAelita! 53 00:04:22,546 --> 00:04:25,246 És més, el meu poema li anirà millor! 54 00:04:25,296 --> 00:04:29,996 Sí, és clar… “Aelita, ets bonica com un llangardaix” segur que li agradarà! 55 00:04:30,246 --> 00:04:32,546 No en saps res de poesies! 56 00:04:33,896 --> 00:04:36,696 Parlant de ľAelita, ja que no hi és, qui farà de pilot? 57 00:04:37,246 --> 00:04:41,346 Crec que jo podria pilotar ľSkid, però si vols, ho podem discutir. 58 00:04:41,596 --> 00:04:43,496 Jeremie, qui condueix? 59 00:04:44,146 --> 00:04:46,146 No ho sé, arregleu-vos-ho entre vosaltres. 60 00:04:51,133 --> 00:04:52,433 Juguem a cara o creu? 61 00:04:52,483 --> 00:04:54,783 Pensa en una altra cosa, no puc virtualitzar monedes. 62 00:04:55,033 --> 00:04:57,233 İ… Pedra-paper-tisores? 63 00:04:58,345 --> 00:05:00,145 1, 2, 3! 64 00:05:00,395 --> 00:05:01,895 Merda! 65 00:05:02,145 --> 00:05:03,645 El millor de tres, ďacord? 66 00:05:03,895 --> 00:05:05,395 1, 2, 3! 67 00:05:05,645 --> 00:05:10,445 Sí, un empat! Justícia! Ara, ľúltima. Preparat? 68 00:05:11,395 --> 00:05:13,395 1, 2, 3! 69 00:05:16,034 --> 00:05:18,234 Digues, qui condueix? 70 00:05:18,184 --> 00:05:19,584 Jo no… 71 00:05:27,351 --> 00:05:31,751 Ulrich, un cop que entris al Mar digital, vés en direcció nord, 45,36º. 72 00:05:31,801 --> 00:05:33,001 Endavant! 73 00:05:41,674 --> 00:05:45,674 El producte dóna 0 si un dels factors és 0… Però això ja ho saps, oi? 74 00:05:45,924 --> 00:05:48,024 En teoria sí, però… Un repàs no està malament després de tot. 75 00:05:48,274 --> 00:05:49,774 Per on aneu? 76 00:05:50,024 --> 00:05:51,424 Una equació de segon grau. 77 00:05:51,474 --> 00:05:56,974 Ei, espera! Aneu més avançats que jo! No podríem fer-ne de primer grau? 78 00:06:01,375 --> 00:06:03,175 Molt bé, a veure… 79 00:06:08,555 --> 00:06:11,655 Amb aquest ritme no hi serem a temps per ľaniversari de ľAelita… 80 00:06:11,705 --> 00:06:13,205 Ni tampoc en tot ľany! 81 00:06:13,455 --> 00:06:16,155 Jeremie, ľorigen del missatge no hauria ďestar lluny, oi? 82 00:06:16,405 --> 00:06:18,805 No gaire… Corregiu el curs a 30º a ľoest. 83 00:06:18,855 --> 00:06:20,955 Hauríeu de veure’l per ľestribord després del següent bloc. 84 00:06:24,811 --> 00:06:25,711 El veig! 85 00:06:34,621 --> 00:06:36,521 Tinc el port ďentrada just davant. 86 00:06:36,571 --> 00:06:39,671 Molt bé. Estabilitza ľSkid i després connecta’l quan estiguis a punt. 87 00:06:39,721 --> 00:06:41,421 Molt bé, ľestic coŀlocant. 88 00:06:41,471 --> 00:06:43,171 Faig la rotació. 89 00:06:45,121 --> 00:06:47,221 Ja estic, realitzo la connexió. 90 00:06:49,131 --> 00:06:51,931 Bé, ara està connectat, ťarriba el senyal? 91 00:06:52,470 --> 00:06:54,570 És tot! La transferència de dades està en curs. 92 00:06:55,220 --> 00:06:57,720 İ bé? És la mare de ľAelita? 93 00:06:57,770 --> 00:06:59,370 Es necessita temps per a saber-ho! 94 00:06:59,420 --> 00:07:02,020 Sigueu pacients mentre observeu el paisatge! 95 00:07:02,070 --> 00:07:05,170 Vinga! Fa una hora que contemplo aquest jardí! 96 00:07:05,420 --> 00:07:09,520 Justament… Tu, el poeta, ťhauries de sentir inspirat, oi? 97 00:07:09,770 --> 00:07:14,570 Ei, ets un pallasso! İnsensible! İncapaç de distingir una cosa bonica ďuna lletja… 98 00:07:17,628 --> 00:07:19,628 Ulrich, Odd! Què passa? 99 00:07:19,678 --> 00:07:21,178 Ens ha atrapat una tenalla! 100 00:07:21,628 --> 00:07:25,328 És una espècie de pinça enorme! Ha sortit del port ďentrada! Ens ataca! 101 00:07:25,578 --> 00:07:29,278 No ho entenc! No he vist mai un concentrador amb un sistema de seguretat instaŀlat! 102 00:07:29,328 --> 00:07:30,528 Desconnecteu-lo! Ràpid! 103 00:07:30,578 --> 00:07:32,778 İmpossible! Els comandaments no funcionen! 104 00:07:38,840 --> 00:07:39,940 No pot ser! 105 00:07:41,142 --> 00:07:42,542 No pot ésser cert‼ 106 00:07:42,666 --> 00:07:44,066 El XANA ens ha enganyat! 107 00:07:50,005 --> 00:07:53,205 Jeremie, no podem fer-hi res! N’hi ha tres taurons pel davant i dos pel darrere! 108 00:07:53,455 --> 00:07:55,755 Ho sento, Odd! No puc! No puc veure res! 109 00:07:56,205 --> 00:07:58,905 Surt amb el teu NavSkid i intenta luitar! 110 00:07:59,938 --> 00:08:01,738 No puc! També està bloquejat! İntenta una altra cosa! 111 00:08:01,988 --> 00:08:04,088 Tampoc els torpedes! No funciona res! 112 00:08:16,903 --> 00:08:20,303 Jeremie, no podem controlar res! No ens queda gaire temps! 113 00:08:20,507 --> 00:08:22,807 Bé, no m’importa ľSkid, us hauré de desvirtualitzar! 114 00:08:36,508 --> 00:08:38,608 Jeremie, què esperes? Dóna’t pressa! 115 00:08:38,658 --> 00:08:40,558 Odd, no us puc desvirtualitzar! 116 00:08:40,608 --> 00:08:43,808 Què? Ara no toca pas fer bromes, Einstein! 117 00:08:44,058 --> 00:08:45,158 Ho sé, ho sé! 118 00:08:45,208 --> 00:08:47,308 No volem ofegar-nos en ľaigua! 119 00:08:47,658 --> 00:08:48,358 Collons… 120 00:08:52,833 --> 00:08:55,333 Yumi, necessito ľAelita! Ràpid! 121 00:08:55,383 --> 00:08:57,283 ĽOdd i ľUlrich estan atrapats a ľSkid! 122 00:08:58,415 --> 00:08:59,915 Era en Jeremie. 123 00:09:00,603 --> 00:09:02,703 Sabia que m’ocultàveu quelcom! 124 00:09:07,181 --> 00:09:09,881 Jeremie, ľSkid ha perdut el 80% del seu escut! 125 00:09:10,296 --> 00:09:11,896 No resistirà gaire més! 126 00:09:17,841 --> 00:09:19,941 No puc desvirtualitzar ni ľOdd ni ľUlrich! 127 00:09:21,876 --> 00:09:22,776 On són? 128 00:09:22,826 --> 00:09:24,326 A ľSkid! Atrapats en un concentrador! 129 00:09:32,879 --> 00:09:34,779 Ja ho he intentat tot però no funciona res! 130 00:09:37,969 --> 00:09:38,969 Sóc un inútil… 131 00:09:39,019 --> 00:09:41,319 Aquest cop he estat un inútil… Ho sento, Aelita. 132 00:09:43,665 --> 00:09:45,365 Bé, ja podeu tornar a casa! 133 00:10:13,421 --> 00:10:15,821 Ho sento, nois. Aquest cop he estat un inútil. 134 00:10:15,871 --> 00:10:17,871 No només no us podia desvirtualitzar… 135 00:10:17,921 --> 00:10:19,421 El sistema se m’ha espatllat! 136 00:10:19,671 --> 00:10:22,971 Ja no podrem anticipar atacs del XANA, inclòs les torres… 137 00:10:23,221 --> 00:10:24,721 Però què ha passat? 138 00:10:24,971 --> 00:10:27,471 El XANA m’ha parat una trampa i he caigut en ella amb ambdós peus. 139 00:10:28,101 --> 00:10:30,101 Però exactament quina era la missió? 140 00:10:48,536 --> 00:10:50,836 Aelita, n’hi ha quelcom que hauries de saber… 141 00:11:00,825 --> 00:11:03,525 La Yumi m’ho ha dit tot, Jeremie. No ťhas de sentir malament pel que fa el XANA. 142 00:11:03,575 --> 00:11:05,875 No és la primera vegada que utilitza la meva mare per enganyar-nos. 143 00:11:06,925 --> 00:11:08,525 Suggereixo que anem a investigar Lyoko. 144 00:11:08,975 --> 00:11:12,675 Vols anar a fer un tomb amb ľesperança de trobar una torre activada pel XANA? 145 00:11:12,825 --> 00:11:15,925 Part del que has dit. Amb els mini-escàners ďen Jeremie, hi podrem sense problemes. 146 00:11:16,175 --> 00:11:17,675 En què penses, Einstein? 147 00:11:19,225 --> 00:11:21,125 Només serà temporal, ﬁns reparar el superescàner. 148 00:11:21,375 --> 00:11:22,875 Estic ďacord amb ľAelita. 149 00:11:23,125 --> 00:11:25,825 Bé, no ens quedarem aquí esperant a que els espectres ens atrapin. 150 00:11:27,599 --> 00:11:29,799 Odd, Ulrich, vosaltres us heu de quedar durant 12 hores. 151 00:11:29,849 --> 00:11:31,549 Però, Yumi i William, esteu lliures? 152 00:11:31,999 --> 00:11:33,299 Tinc deures ďespanyol. 153 00:11:33,749 --> 00:11:34,849 Jo aniré! 154 00:11:35,671 --> 00:11:38,271 Som-hi, Jeremie! Hem de reparar un superescàner! 155 00:12:09,453 --> 00:12:12,153 Yumi, dintre de poc ťhauria ďaparèixer el mini-escàner. 156 00:12:14,606 --> 00:12:17,706 Està bé, Jeremie, funciona! On haig de començar? 157 00:12:17,756 --> 00:12:21,856 Ehm… Fes el que vulguis! La idea és cobrir tot el sector. 158 00:12:25,062 --> 00:12:27,162 İntentem-ho, Jeremie! Hem de reparar el superescàner. 159 00:12:27,212 --> 00:12:28,312 Espero que puguem amb això. 160 00:12:28,362 --> 00:12:30,062 Positiu, Jeremie! Pensa en positiu! 161 00:12:30,512 --> 00:12:32,812 Revisa la interfície, jo revisaré el programa. 162 00:12:39,597 --> 00:12:40,797 Yumi, com va? 163 00:12:41,047 --> 00:12:42,247 De moment, no res. 164 00:12:49,543 --> 00:12:50,743 Jeremie, no! 165 00:12:58,993 --> 00:13:00,193 Què he fet? 166 00:13:00,443 --> 00:13:01,943 Has interromput el programa dels vehicles! 167 00:13:03,293 --> 00:13:03,893 Yumi? 168 00:13:07,652 --> 00:13:09,752 Creus que per culpa meva la Yumi hagi caigut al Mar digital? 169 00:13:10,202 --> 00:13:12,802 Me’n vaig a veure-ho. Virtualitza’m, ràpid! 170 00:13:24,235 --> 00:13:25,335 Virtualització! 171 00:13:33,412 --> 00:13:34,712 Yumi! Yumi! 172 00:13:35,562 --> 00:13:37,662 Aquí! Aquí, Aelita! 173 00:13:44,318 --> 00:13:46,518 De pressa, Aelita! Cauré! 174 00:13:50,513 --> 00:13:51,613 No! 175 00:13:54,891 --> 00:13:56,991 Aelita? Yumi? 176 00:13:58,390 --> 00:14:00,590 Deixa’m! Sinó, ambdues caurem! 177 00:14:01,462 --> 00:14:02,862 No m’importa. 178 00:14:07,088 --> 00:14:09,088 Ho hem fet, Jeremie. 179 00:14:13,190 --> 00:14:14,190 Jeremie? 180 00:14:18,330 --> 00:14:20,930 El vehicle, què ha passat? És ell, oi? 181 00:14:21,080 --> 00:14:24,680 Ell no està bé. M’estima tant que ha acabat en una trampa del XANA. 182 00:14:24,730 --> 00:14:27,630 Serà millor que vagis amb ell. Vinga! 183 00:14:28,080 --> 00:14:28,780 İ tu? 184 00:14:29,230 --> 00:14:32,230 No et preocupis… Encara em queden uns quants punts de vida. Em quedaré aquí. 185 00:14:32,480 --> 00:14:33,680 Preparada? 186 00:14:34,130 --> 00:14:35,130 Fes-ho! 187 00:14:51,985 --> 00:14:53,085 Yumi, ja no hi és! 188 00:14:53,535 --> 00:14:55,035 Busca’l, Aelita, ràpid! 189 00:14:55,285 --> 00:14:57,985 Molt bé, però… İ tu? No n’hi ha ningú al laboratori. Podria ser perillós. 190 00:14:59,962 --> 00:15:02,262 Què ha passat? Acabo de veure en Jeremie i semblava un zombi. 191 00:15:02,612 --> 00:15:04,012 Pren els controls! La Yumi ťho explicarà. 192 00:15:04,062 --> 00:15:05,762 Aelita, espera! Crec que el XANA ha llançat un atac! 193 00:15:12,592 --> 00:15:14,592 No pot ser! William, vés als escàners! 194 00:15:21,778 --> 00:15:27,078 Eh… Jo… Eh… 195 00:15:35,210 --> 00:15:38,110 Senyor Belpois, això no és possible, és una broma? 196 00:15:39,116 --> 00:15:41,116 Però professora, vinga! No pot veure que en Jeremie no està bé? 197 00:15:41,166 --> 00:15:44,266 Ben al contrari, sempre ets igual, Della Robbia! Dues hores de càstig! 198 00:15:44,316 --> 00:15:46,116 Però no he dit cap tonteria, ľhem ďajudar! 199 00:15:46,366 --> 00:15:48,866 El vols ajudar? Doncs respon per ell. 200 00:15:50,337 --> 00:15:51,837 Ehm… Quina era la pregunta? 201 00:15:52,087 --> 00:15:54,687 Molt bé. Vés a visitar una mica al director. 202 00:16:02,463 --> 00:16:04,263 Som una mica lluny. 203 00:16:09,799 --> 00:16:11,299 Som davant de la torre, Aelita. 204 00:16:12,155 --> 00:16:15,655 Avisa a la resta que vagin amb compte… Segurament n’hi haurà un espectre a Kàdic. 205 00:16:15,905 --> 00:16:18,105 Segons ľOdd, no n’hi ha cap rastre ďun espectre. 206 00:16:18,855 --> 00:16:20,255 Si vols la meva opinió, no trigarà gaire. 207 00:16:20,505 --> 00:16:23,105 Ho sé! Heu de desactivar la torre ràpid! 208 00:16:37,175 --> 00:16:38,575 Molt fàcil! 209 00:16:42,626 --> 00:16:44,526 Aelita, les llagastes es dupliquen! 210 00:16:44,676 --> 00:16:45,676 Què? 211 00:16:57,610 --> 00:16:59,510 La Yumi està feble! 212 00:16:59,560 --> 00:17:02,460 Yumi, tu ets ľúnica que pot desactivar la torre! Cal més ďun impacte per estar feble! 213 00:17:03,497 --> 00:17:05,597 Odd, per ﬁ! Pensava que no arriba… 214 00:17:10,187 --> 00:17:11,287 M’ataquen! 215 00:17:11,437 --> 00:17:12,337 Aelita? 216 00:17:12,387 --> 00:17:13,187 Què passa? 217 00:17:23,910 --> 00:17:26,110 Hem ďarribar a la torre! 218 00:17:35,034 --> 00:17:36,734 Això no serà fàcil. 219 00:17:50,622 --> 00:17:53,022 Un espectre… La senyora Hertz… 220 00:17:53,072 --> 00:17:56,172 Què? La senyora Hertz, un espectre? No pot ser… 221 00:17:56,222 --> 00:17:57,922 Que ťha robat codis? 222 00:17:58,172 --> 00:18:01,272 La Yumi i en William són a Lyoko. Necessiten ajuda… 223 00:18:02,422 --> 00:18:03,422 Ràpid! Hem de sortir ďaquí! 224 00:18:46,170 --> 00:18:47,170 Sí? 225 00:18:50,341 --> 00:18:51,141 Molt bé. 226 00:18:52,047 --> 00:18:55,147 No sé per què ens fa febles quan ens ataquen. 227 00:18:55,297 --> 00:18:56,897 Era ľOdd, els persegueix un espectre. 228 00:18:57,147 --> 00:18:59,347 De totes maneres, ara no podrem fer res. 229 00:18:59,397 --> 00:19:01,997 Si com a mínim tinguéssim en Jeremie i el superescàner… 230 00:19:02,047 --> 00:19:04,047 No tenim cap de les dues coses, ho haurem de fer nosaltres. 231 00:19:04,197 --> 00:19:05,797 Ha tocat ľAelita, es troba malament. 232 00:19:06,047 --> 00:19:09,447 Molt bé, ajuda ľOdd amb ľAelita. Jo m’encarrego de la resta. 233 00:19:12,498 --> 00:19:14,598 On ets? Ja vinc. 234 00:19:18,654 --> 00:19:19,754 No hi ha cap altre opció, Yumi. 235 00:19:19,804 --> 00:19:22,904 Què passaria si et sacriﬁques i em disparen abans ďarribar a la torre? Merda! 236 00:19:23,154 --> 00:19:27,054 De totes maneres, si ens quedem aquí, estarem perduts. Hem ďintentar alguna cosa. 237 00:19:27,491 --> 00:19:29,391 Estic ďacord amb en William, cal intentar alguna cosa. 238 00:19:29,641 --> 00:19:31,141 Jeremie, has tornat! 239 00:19:31,191 --> 00:19:32,291 Et trobàvem a faltar! 240 00:19:32,341 --> 00:19:33,541 No perdem el temps! 241 00:19:33,591 --> 00:19:36,591 No n’hi ha res de bé. Les llagastes ens han rodejat. Estem atrapats. 242 00:19:36,842 --> 00:19:39,042 Per ara, no es mouen. Necessito més dades! 243 00:19:39,292 --> 00:19:40,792 No tenim res més per explicar. 244 00:19:41,031 --> 00:19:42,931 Tampoc jo. Però ľholomapa i ľescàner sí. 245 00:19:49,620 --> 00:19:50,620 Com esteu? 246 00:19:50,770 --> 00:19:51,570 Esteu bé? 247 00:19:51,720 --> 00:19:52,520 Hem estat millor. 248 00:19:54,912 --> 00:19:55,912 Jeremie, com va tot? 249 00:19:55,962 --> 00:19:59,562 Tenim uns problemes. De moment no podrem desactivar la torre. 250 00:20:00,621 --> 00:20:02,821 Dóna’t pressa, ľAelita no es troba bé. 251 00:20:04,808 --> 00:20:06,908 Jo m’encarrego de ľespectre, tu queda’t a ajudar-la. 252 00:20:19,554 --> 00:20:20,954 Tot funciona altre cop! 253 00:20:21,476 --> 00:20:27,176 Yumi, William! Ja va bé, us veig! N’hi ha sis llagastes al nord i dues al sud. 254 00:20:27,726 --> 00:20:30,626 Desactiveu la torre. Ara us toca a vosaltres. 255 00:20:45,330 --> 00:20:47,630 Ei, Hertz! Agafa’m! 256 00:20:53,318 --> 00:20:54,518 Ara, Yumi! 257 00:21:52,587 --> 00:21:55,687 Has perdut molts codis, Aelita, ara el XANA té un 92% de poder. 258 00:21:57,085 --> 00:21:58,285 Què fas, Jeremie? 259 00:21:58,435 --> 00:22:01,135 ĽSkid! Estic segur que el reprogramaré en deu dies! 260 00:22:01,385 --> 00:22:03,685 El XANA pot guanyar poder, però en Jeremie també! 261 00:22:04,374 --> 00:22:06,374 Per ﬁ podrem celebrar el teu aniversari. 262 00:22:06,424 --> 00:22:09,124 Sí, i ľOdd podrà llegir el seu magníﬁc poema. 263 00:22:09,415 --> 00:22:12,115 Ah, així que la piranya… Era jo? 264 00:22:13,430 --> 00:22:15,730 Ehm… Parlant de piranyes… He recordat que una m’està esperant! 265 00:22:36,473 --> 00:22:40,273 El senyor director està molt ocupat! Encara no té temps per parlar amb mi… Category:Jeremy's Blues Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution